


Red sticker aisle

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Flirting, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: Quick drabbley thing about Bond meeting Q in Waitrose after a mission and flirting over bananas, that I've had in my head for a few weeks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the UK super markets will reduce food that needs to be used that day in the evening before they close.  
> Waitrose is a higher end shop but apparently their reductions are a really good deal; most supermarkets use yellow stickers but they use red, hence the title.
> 
> No beta and still written on my phone...
> 
> Almost forgot, Q isn't the quartermaster when they meet, just some random q brancher.

Bond had landed back in London an hour ago, but he had no intention of going in to MI6 until morning; evening was turning into night, he was wired _and_ knackered, and he truthfully couldn't be arsed.  
He was just going to swing by his local Waitrose for a bottle of scotch and some cut price microwaveable comfort, before crashing on his couch. Most likely. Still in his clothes? Possibly.

The late hour and the middle of the week-ness meant the browsers were few; relegated to shift working singletons and serious bargain hunters: Wether they genuinely needed to save cash or were just doing some virtuous and/or preachy blog project was the question, and Bond snorted at the thought.  
As a well dressed OAP made her choice and left, Bond automatically smiled to himself at the young, parka coated man that her exit had revealed. Every line of his body said that he was exhausted as he disinterestedly gazed at the reduced items, basket for one tightly clutched in his hand.

"See anything you fancy?" Bond found himself asking, because why not?

The young man jumped slightly, his tired features appearing owlish behind dark frames.  
Bond admired his thick hair and well shaped mouth with ridiculously red lips.

"I'm not really hungry if I'm honest" he replied, to which Bond hummed and looked him up and down.

The young man visibly bristled and drew himself up straighter, no doubt preparing for some remark concerning his eating habits , and his admittedly slender frame.  
Bond just wanted a bit of fun and he wouldn't have that if he was being defensive.

"There are some bananas further down if you just fancy something quick...all different sizes so you'll be able to tell if you can take it, I mean like it" Bond informed with a wink.

The man learned forward conspiratorially "I'll have you know, when it comes to bananas, I can take a lot" he suddenly laughed.  
"Are we really flirting over bananas or does everything you say sound like an innuendo?"

"Both" Bond answered with a charming grin.

"Call me old fashioned but I like to know who I'm flirting with, I'm Ethan" 

"James. Well it was a pleasure to meet you Ethan, but I should leave you to your evening...maybe I'll bump into you sometime"

Ethan sighed as he watched the gorgeous blonde walk away. "Why do I always attract the sexually confused?!" He muttered to himself before tossing a salad in his basket.

007\. 007. 007

Bond held back a sigh as he sat in front of some boring painting waiting for the new quartermaster of MI6.  
He had been through hell recently, no thanks to that bitch M, and it was just by the skin of his teeth that he was out in the field again.  
He turned as he saw someone sit down beside him, recognizing a face from his past.

"Ethan? I don't mean to sound rude but I'm waiting for someone, it's work related"

"That would be me; 007, I'm your new quartermaster"

"Brave new world" Bond smirked as he shook Q's hand.

007\. 007. 007

Q returned to his office after a bathroom break , stifling a yawn.  
As he pulled out his chair he saw a bunch of bananas on his desk and a post-it on his computer, a big grin spreading as he read: Don't know about you but I need groceries. Meet me half 8 in Waitrose, red sticker aisle. JB


End file.
